Color Cutie Pretty Cure!
Note:The series will be updated more often soon! is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial fifteenth installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Koizumi Daisy. The season's motifs are art, friendship, and crystals. Updates *'2/28/2015 - '''Hanae will officially appear around episode 16, but her profile will still be up. Bella's profile is uploaded. *'3/1/2015 - Villain names and a few minor characters are added. Synopsis Color Cutie Pretty Cure! episodes The Legendary Pretty Cure once lived in Nijiiro, protecting the Pure Jewel and the residents. But what no one realized was that a sinister, demolishing plan was going on behind this all... That would eventually end Nijiiro and shatter the Pure Jewel into the Pure Crystals. Now it is up to the few surviving residents to search for these crystals, and the new Legendary Pretty Cure carrying them... The Color Cutie story begins when Aiwa Etsuko finds a Pure Crystal of her own... Characters Pretty Cures '''/ The main protagonist, always cheerful and having fun. She is 12 years old and in 7th grade. Her specialty is being creative. She's always inventing new stories and things to do. She isn't the best at her studies, but she still tries and puts effort into it. Etsuko's Pretty Cure ego is Cure Rose, and her theme color is red. She holds the power of the Red Crystal. /''' Bella is a calm, cute girl who is a violinist. She is 13 years old and in 8th grade. Her specialty is designing. She loves to create new ideas for fashions, and usually decorates her bedroom. She isn't so great at school, so her friends are there to help. Bella's Pretty Cure ego is Cure Amber, and her theme color is orange. She holds the power of the Orange Crystal. / ' Ayano is a hyperactive, crazy girl who has many different sides. She is 11 years old and in 6th grade. Her talent is drawing. Everywhere she goes, she loves sketching things. It's rumored she has over 100 sketchbooks. She is pretty good with school work. Ayano's Pretty Cure ego is Cure Sky, and her theme color is blue. She holds the power of the Blue Crystal. ' / ' Hanae is a quiet, intelligent girl who is a big gaming fan. She is twelve years old and in 7th grade, like Etsuko. Her talent is technology, She always loves to play around on her computer and other electronic devices, minus the television. She's very good with studies, and helps the others out when they need it. Hanae's Pretty Cure ego is Cure Lavender, and her theme color is purple. She holds the power of the Violet Crystal. Additional Pretty Cure Crystal Pretty Cure is the term for the many other girls who obtained a Pure Crystal. There are many Cures around the world that obtained one, helping out their friends around the world. The term used for the many Pretty Cures who fought in Nijiiro. They protected the Pure Jewel. They were defeated by the surprise attack on Nijiiro that destroyed it. Now the Pure Crystals must birth new Pretty Cures. Nijiiro A resident of Nijiiro, and Etsuko's partner. He is an energetic, bold fairy who has a sense of humor. Though serious, he can have his times in which he is completely opposite. Him and Etsuko have the occasional fights, but get along well. A fairy who escaped from Nijiiro, and Bella's partner. She is a fashionable, serious fairy who loves Bella. She loves colors and designs, and enjoys to watch Bella sketch and color her own designs. Her and Bella are the best of friends. Ayano's fairy partner. He is quiet and smart, often nerdy. He likes to read and will read Ayano's books in his free time. Ayano and Azure get along well, but aren't extremely tight. One of the many Nijiiro fairies, and Hanae's partner. She is calm and intelligent, as well as a little shy. She loves watching Hanae draw, and will ask Hanae to read to her. Violet and Hanae are a great team. One of the residents from Nijiiro, and the royal family's top servant. She is a mature, shy girl who always does her best. She always enjoys helping the King and Queen in any way possible. She gets along with about everyone. After the destruction of Nijiiro, Magenta keeps the Cures up to date on news, and lets Cures communicate with each other. The rulers of Nijiiro, and the highest position. They are the owners of the Pure Jewel. The two are both very kind and caring; though they have a soft side, they usually are serious. The King and Queen will do anything for each other, even in the toughest of times. Mushoku Shiro's brother, and the true main villain. He is a cold, heartless boy who wants to see the world fall. He despises anything in his way, even if it is Shiro. Kuro does not reveal himself until the end. Kuro's sister, and one of the main villains. She is a selfish, cruel girl who loves to see others' defeat. She hates anything in her own way, even her brother. Shiro reveals herself later on. The first member of Mushoku. The second member of Mushoku. The third member of Mushoku. The fourth member of Mushoku. Minor Characters Aiwa Etsuko's mother. She is kind and caring and will do anything for her only daughter. Etsuko's best friend. She is a bit impatient and self centered, but she is peaceful and sweet. Items Locations Merchandise Color Cutie Pretty Cure! Merchandise '' Trivia *''Color Cutie Pretty Cure! ''is the sixth series to have a total of four Cures, following ''Fresh '', ''Heartcatch ,'' Suite,'' Happiness Charge , and'' Go! Princess. '' *''Color Cutie Pretty Cure! is the third series to start off with three Cures, after ''Fresh ''and Go! Princess.'' *This is the second season to have a lead Cure that is 13, after Go! Princess. *Like Fresh ''and ''Go! Princess, Color Cutie Pretty Cure! has a story of the Legendary Pretty Cure. However, unlike the others, Color Cutie's ''Cures are the next generation of Legendary Cures. *''Color Cutie Pretty Cure! ''is the first season to have Cures use an item that spawns both their transformation and attack items. *''Color Cutie Pretty Cure! ''is the second season to have more than one team of Cures in the series, after ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *''Color Cutie is the first series to have a lead Cure that does not have pink as a relevant theme color. *Counting both Yes! 5 and GoGo! together, ''Color Cutie ''is the third season to have an orange Cure join the team second, after ''Yes! 5 and Smile. *''Color Cutie'' is the first season to have a blue Cure join the team third. *''Color Cutie'' is the fourth season for a purple Cure to join last, after Heartcatch, Doki Doki!, and Happiness Charge. *Unlike Go! Princess and Happiness Charge, Color Cutie has two eyecatches. *This is the first season for no Cures to play sports. Gallery __FORCETOC__ Category:Series Category:Color Cutie Pretty Cure! Category:DaisySeries Category:DaisyandMangaForever